Daredevil: Chess
Daredevil: Chess is the first story of his second arc / season, starting in New York City on October Twenty Fifth, 2014 and is the debut of Melvin Potter. Background The Man in Black In his first arc, Matt fought and defeated Crimemaster Jr. and became the Man in Black, a vigilante by night working within New York City, specifically Hell's Kitchen. Kingpin Wilson Fisk, respected millionaire business-man and secretly the ruler of the New York crimeworld Punisher Bullseye Melvin Potter Chess Justice in Black The story opens with Matt Murdock, the vigilante known as The Man in Black raiding a drughouse, while some of the apartment building is full of honest people the rest is members of a gang, and Matt will not let that continue. He takes several heavy blows but is able to defeat everyone in the ganghouse while hiding from any and all camera's from civilians and security, by the end he uses the public phone on the first floor to make a call, nobody catches him since everyone is focused on the noises from the fight. He then leaves and gets to the rooftops of a nearby building and travels back to his apartment Lies of a Blindman Matt is able to get into his apartment without being seen and goes to the kitchen where he begins to fix his wounds, he was stabbed during the fight and has to stitch himself up. However this is cut short when he senses his best-friend Foggy Nelson coming, he quickly removes his tanktop and such and goes to his bedroom to pretend he is asleep. Foggy wakes him up then says that he's been late almost everyday this week, the two talk and Matt changes into a shirt and as he does this, Foggy notices his wound. He quickly makes up a lie saying he was mugged and Foggy is disgusted by the filth in Hell's Kitchen but is happy that him and Matt actually contribute to destroying that, more then Foggy may know. The New Client Foggy and Matt finish up their breakfast burger as they enter and Karen, instead of welcoming them as usual, she rushes them into Foggy's office quickly briefing them on their next client, Melvin Potter. He's very hesitant to talk but quickly begins to, he works for a gang and he needs their help on getting out. After hours of talking them they agree to take him as a client and he then leaves but gives them an address, they agree that it's growing late and they will check it out tomorrow but Matt has other plans and heads their suited up himself. The Dockhouse Matt, now known as The Man in Black, arrives at a shipping yard and storage, he takes out the guards with ease and uses a nearby moving truck to get closer to the specific storage-unit Melvin directed him to, he gets in without anyone noticing but quickly hears people trying to get in and hides Two men drag Melvin inside and the Man in Black defeats them saving Melvin, he then questions him pretending that he didn't already know most of the stuff Melvin tells him. He also adds some details that wasn't apparent to Matt and that he makes costumes to more then just the mob, he made suits for the leader, Wilson Fisk. He then pleads to Matt if he'll protect him from them and The Man in Black says he will but he needs something in return. Aftermath Daredevil rushes through the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen in his new attire made by Melvin Potter, he is no longer the Man in Black even though he believes he is, he is growing to something far more.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Daredevil Stories Category:Melvin Potter Stories Category:Kingpin Stories